Paintings
by lightningharu
Summary: This one.” Replied Kyo as he walked over to a picture that had a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, a short sleeve Harley Davidson shirt and overalls.rn“You wouldn’t want this one.” Said Elyse “It’s too ugly.”rn“No, it’s beautiful.” He replied.
1. Default Chapter

Ch1 First Times Meet

**This will be my second fanfic, I will say Idon't own any of the charcters except for Elyse and Jasmine(later in story)**

"Good Night." Said a blonde hair girl.

"Good Night." Said a white hair boy as he closed the door.

The blonde hair girl was sleeping ever so peacefully when she started having a nightmare. She was whimpering, when the white hair boy heard this, he walked into the girl's bedroom to check on her, she was crying. He woke her up and said

"There, there, everything's going to be okay."

"Haru, I was dreaming of when are parents passed away and I keep having nightmares about it." Said Elyse.

"It's okay, onii-chan is here." Said Haru.

Then Elyse fell asleep in Haru's lap and Haru fell asleep on the wall.

The next morning Elyse woke up with a big smiling onii-chan looking at her.

"Morning sleepy head." Said Haru

"Morning!" said Elyse.

Elyse got up and got dressed then heard a knock on her door. She opened the door, and she immediately recognized them.

"Morning Shigure-sesnsie, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo!" she said.

"Umm.. Morning?" said Yuki

"Do I know you?" said Shigure

"You might, depends on where you remember her at." Said Haru, who just entered the room.

"Ahh, morning." said Shigure

"This is Elyse, my younger sister." Said Haru

"Nice to meet you Elyse." Said Tohru

"We had just come back from seeing Akito and figured we come and see you." Said Shigure

"Well how about Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo go follow Elyse to her daily spot." Said Haru

"Umm, okay." Said Tohru

So Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo (mumbling 'why me?') followed Elyse to her daily spot. She led them to a room that had drawings all over the walls, paints and pastels on the counters, and a single easel in the center of the room.

"WOW!" said Kyo

Yuki and Tohru looked at the room in awe. While the 3 of them just stood there, Elyse did a painting of them, they didn't even notice.

"You like?" asked Elyse while holding the painting.

Trying to come out of shock, Tohru managed to say

"That's great!"

"Very nice!" said Yuki

"WOW!" repeated Kyo

"These are all my drawings," said Elyse "if you want, you may pick a picture and have it."

"Really!" squealed Tohru

"Really, really." Said Elyse

So they all looked around to see if they could find one. Tohru found one of an onigori with all the zodiac animals. Yuki found one of him gardening. Elyse found the picture that she wanted to give to Shigure, but gave it to Yuki, and told him to tell Shigure that it was from anonymous. So Yuki and Tohru left, and Kyo was the only one who hadn't picked a picture. But when Elyse didn't see Kyo she wondered, then saw the sliding door open to the other room and Kyo was standing their looking at a picture.

"I'm guessing you found something?" asked Elyse

"Yeah but not this one, I was wondering, is that me practicing with master?" asked Kyo

"Yes," said Elyse "so which one do you want?"

"This one." Replied Kyo

**What do ya think! Let me Know. please R&R Thanks**


	2. The Picture

Ch2 The Picture

"This one." Replied Kyo as he walked over to a picture that had a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, a short sleeve Harley Davidson shirt and overalls.

"You wouldn't want this one." Said Elyse "It's too ugly."

"No, it's beautiful." He replied. He took it, wrapped it up, kissed her on the forehead and left. Elyse stood in shock for 5 seconds and followed after him to where Haru and the gang were.

"This is such a cool picture, who drew it?" asked Shigure

"anonyms." Replied Yuki

"Elyse I've seen you before but where?" asked Tohru

"At school!" replied Momiji since he over herd, "she's in my class."

"Ohh." Said Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo

Long pause with Momiji smilng.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yuki

"Okay." Replied Elyse and Haru

"Bye!" said Tohru

As they all walked outside to the car (cause Hatori was going to drive them back home) Kyo gave Elyse a hug before getting in the car, and she turned red. (I know Kyo isn't usually nice but…..THIS IS MY FANFIC!!!) Haru saw this and when they were walking back to the main house he asked

"You don't like KYO do you?" sarcastically

"N-no I d-don-don't." she replied

"Do you want me to give Kyo a note tomorrow?" he asked

She replied with a nod and went to get a piece of paper to right something down and gave it to Haru.

"Alright, go eat dinner, get your homework done, then go to bed, alright?" Haru said

"O.K." she replied, so she did everything and went to a bed.

**What do ya think. Please R&R. THANKS!!**


	3. The Date

Ch3 The Date

The next day when they went to school, Haru put the note in Kyo's desk, so when Kyo got to his desk he found the note. He opened it up and read it to himself, "Kyo I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. Let me know. Elyse." Kyo took out another piece of paper and wrote something on it and held onto it until break. He walked over to her classroom and gave it to her. Her friends and Momiji were all standing around her at the time and gasped when Kyo handed her the note.

"What's it say?!" asked Jasmine, one of her friends.

Elyse opened the note and blushed. Jasmine took the note and read it out loud

"I'll pick you up at 6."

Jasmine screamed cause she was so happy.

"You're going on a date with Kyo!!" Jasmine said while hugging her friend.

Later

Haru and Elyse were waiting for Hatori to pick them up from school.

"So what'd he say?" asked Haru

Elyse held out the note for Haru to read, he took it, read it, and smiled.

"What're you going to wear?" he asked

"Maybe my black short sleeve over my white long sleeve, and my levi's." she replied

"Sounds good." Said Hatori (he was standing their listening to the conversation and they didn't know it.)

"Hi Hatori." Said a startled Elyse.

"Ready to go?" Hatori asked

"Yep." Said Haru

Later the main house

"Haru I'm ready, can you braid my hair?" asked Elyse

"Yeah" said Haru as he walked out from the bathroom. So he started to braid her hair. By the time he was finished Kyo came in.

"You ready yet?" asked Kyo as he looked at Elyse.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied

So they headed off to where Hatori was with the car.

**I'd like to thank mangababy,kirara goddess, and CRAZYPERSON.**

**Thanks a lot**


	4. The Accident

Ch4 The Accident

"So where are we going?" asked Elyse

"It's a surprise." Replied Kyo

Hatori drove them to the drop off spot and said

"I'll be back by 8; o.k.?"

"Alright!" said Elyse

Hatori drove off and Elyse turned around and hugged Kyo.

"How'd you know?!" she said

"Just did, let's go." Was his reply

So they walked into the amusment park. They went on different rides, did different games, they had loads of fun.

While Kyo and Elyse were walking a Youngman said

"Step right up sonny and see if you can beat me."

"No thanks." Kyo replied

Then 3 men walked up to them and asked Elyse

"Hey little girl, you wanna play?"

"Kyo a little help." She whispered being very scared of these men since they were twice her size.

"Back off, she's mine!" Kyo said forcefully

"Alright then I challenge you for her in that ring." Said the head dude.

He was very big and looked like he would push everything in his way to get his prize.

"Fine!" said Kyo

So they got in the ring. One man was holding a knife to Elyse's throat so she run away, the other two were in the ring fightning Kyo. They were fighting and Kyo was losing.

Yuki and Tohru were just walking by when she thought she saw Kyo and said

"Is that Kyo in that ring?" to Yuki

"Tohru, TOHRU HELP!!" yelled Elyse since she herd Tohru's voice

"Elyse, what's going on?!?!" said Yuki as he ran over

"Kyo was challenged and the prize is me?!" she replied

Yuki walked over to the ring and said

"Now that's not very fair, 2 against 1. Kyo you alright?"

"Yeah." He replied "Let's finish'em."

"Tohru there's something in my pocket, take it and point it at the back of this guy's neck." Said Elyse

"Alright." She replied

She took the thing out of Elyse's pocket and put one end touching the man's neck and said

"Let go of her."

He let go of her and accidently slit Elyse's throat open. She fell down trying to breath. Tohru screamed

"ELYSE!!"

When Kyo heard this he ran over picked her up and said

"Everythings going to be okay."

They started running to the spot where Hatori dropped them off. Yuki got his cell out and called Hatori.

"Hello."

"Hatori, it's me Yuki, we have an emergency."

"Your lungs giving you trouble again."

"No, worse, Elyse's throats has been cut and she can't breath."

"Where are you?"

"Where you dropped us off dimwit." Said Kyo in the background

"Give me 2 min."

'click'

'Hold on Elyse' thought Hatori as he got in the car.

2 min. later (He drove at 105 mph. scary……)

"Yuki can you drive?" asked Hatori

"Yes." He replied

"Drive, Tohru passenger, Kyo put Elyse in the backseat on your lap." Said Hatori

"You cut yourself up pretty good Elyse, best I've seen yet." Hatori said inspecting her.

Her cut went all the way across her neck and was 4 in. deep. Kyo clothes were blood stained, but he didn't care as long as Elyse was gong to be fine.

"Thanks" whispered Elyse

"Don't talk." Replied Kyo

So she fell asleep in his lap while Hatori was looking over the cut and tried to stop the bleeding.

**I will try to upload 2 chaps. every time, if you don't like something, let me know, just don't hurt me.**

**THANKS!!**


	5. Stitches

Ch5 Stitches

Elyse woke up, stiff, but refreshed.

"Morning, you've slept for 5 day's." said Hatori

"UGH" was all she could say

Hatori walked over to where she laid

"Got your self a nice gash, 6 in wide, 4 in deep, cut your lungs and your nerves, one hell of a stitch up, but I got it done. You'll be sore for a while but it's not too bad." He said

"Thank you." said Elyse when she noticed a present by the bed

"Oh, by the way, an orange head came over to give that to you, I told him you would wake up in a couple of hour's, so he put it right there hoping you would notice it."

She smiled thinking of him.

"Hatori." She asked

"Hmm" he looked up from reading one of his reports

"Can I eat?"

"Soft foods like applesauce, nothing hard."

"Do you have any…."

"Applesauce, sure do, catch."

Elyse caught the applesauce and ate it, right when she finished it Momiji came in saying

"Elyse you're alive, Hatori said you died but just wanted to keep your body."

"Well I'm alive." She stated

"Do you want me to do anything?" he asked

"Could you go get me some clothes."

"O.K.," said Momiji as he ran off

"I want you to stay here at night until your neck heals up, because I don't want Akito hurting you, remember." Said Hatori

Flashback

"_Will I be o.k. Hatori?" asked an 8 year old Elyse_

"_Yeah just be careful with your hand try not to reopen the wound." He replied_

_So she skipped off looking for her brother Haru._

"_Hello Elyse, what happened to your hand?" asked Akito_

"_I cut it on some broken glass over in the east side of the house." She replied_

"_DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO OVER IN THAT AREA, HUH, DIDN'T I!" yelled Akito as he took her hand and ripped it open making blood come out and go everywhere, then he started to slap her and kick her. Haru heard this and ran over to see his sister crying her eye's in pain. He grabbed Akito pushed him to the wall and beat the crap out of until he herd his sister say_

"_stop, onii-chan, stop"_

_He picked her up and took her to Hatori, and while he carried her, she fell asleep._

End of Flashback

"o.k." said Elyse as she looked at her right hand, and where the scar was.

While Momiji was gone and Hatori was working, she opened the present and smiled, she got a sketch book with pastels. She started drawling a picture of Hatori working and gave it to him.

"Thanks I'll hang it up with the others." Said Hatori

"Where are the others?" asked Elyse

"Look behind you." He replied

"Ahah." Was she said when she saw the other 2 pictures she had done. One was of him, Shigure, and Ayame. The other was of Hana. The third picture that he got was him working but you would see him at his chair, by shelf, by the computer, everywhere.

"Here you go!" said Momiji

"Thanks."

Elyse changed and took her pastels with her as she walked down some halls. She saw a cool scene and decided to draw it, she was almost done when she heard footsteps, and not the regular kind but loud scratching footsteps.

'Crap, Akito found me' she thought

She grabbed her stuff ran around the corner and almost fell, had it not been for 2 long slender arms wrapped around her.


	6. Magical You

Ch6 Magical You

'Crap, Akito found me' she thought

She grabbed her stuff ran around the corner and almost fell, had it not been for 2 long slender arms wrapped around her.They pulled her in closer and then he jumped up and on to the roof. Akito came out to find no one outside and yelled

"I'll get you!"

Then he walked off. Elyse turned around and looked into fiery red eyes and blushed.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked

"Just did." He replied

He then noticed that she was walking to the end of the roof. So he followed her to the end of the roof and noticed the pastels and that she was drawling with them. He then couldn't help that he just wanted to hold her forever and so he turned her around and kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do, but then she started to kiss back and it became a lip locking kiss.

Now at the time Hatori was looking for Elyse, and when he came outside to see if she was outside he thought

'Where is that damn girl.'

Then all of a sudden

'boink, boink'

He looked up and saw the two of them kissing and notice that the pastels were rolling off the roof.

"Ahem,"

Still kissing

"AHEM!"

"hmmm, OH! Hi Hat…" said Elyse

"Everyone knows that you are awake and want to see your scar." Said Hatori

"Umm, o.k." she replied

Then Kyo grabbed her waist and jumped down.

"EEEEKKK!" was all she was able to do.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Elyse said.

Kyo was laughing that he caught her surprised.

"C'mon let's go." Said Hatori

So they left while Elyse kept punching Kyo in the arm for making her scream.

Hatori's office

"She's here, she's here!" yelled Momiji

When Elyse stepped in the room they all stared at her, Hatori led her to a stool where she sat down on. Hatori then told everyone what had happened and when he was done he started to undo the bandages. When he took them off everyone was shocked and he was shocked.

"What?" said Elyse

Tohru had a mirrow and gave it to Elyse. She held it up and looked at her neck, she was shocked and then she managed to say

"what does this mean."

"Nothing, it means NOTHING!" said a voice from behind everyone. He then started to walk up to her saying

"HAVING NO SCAR ON YOUR NECK MEANS NOTHING!" When she saw who it was she was terrified.

"Akito." She whispered

"Yes and now I'm going to kill you for running away from me!" said Akito

She was trying to get away and fell off the chair, when he almost had her neck between his hands an arm stopped him and shoved him away.

"WHO DARES TO PUSH ME!" Akito yelled

He then looked up to see Kyo standing in front of Elyse

"You will not touch her." He said

"What was that you damn cat." Akito replied

"YOU will not touch her ever again, you will never come near her," said two voices at the same time, it was Kyo and Hatsuharu(or Haru)

"I'm sick and tired of you treating her this way Akito, you treat her worse than Tohru, worse than Yuki, you even treat her worse than KYO!" said Hatsuharu turning black.

"HARU CALM DOWN!" replied Hatori

"NO, I WON'T, I'VE SEEN THIS GO ON LONG ENOUGH AND I CAN SEE THROUGH EVERYTHING HE DOES!" yelled Haru

At that moment Akito was able to escape Hatsuharu's grasp and ran over to Elyse with a very long and sharp knife and had it pressed against her throat

"one step and her life is mine." He said

Elyse had her eye's closed and was chanting something, when Haru saw this he had this little mind thing going on with Kyo and Yuki saying

'Me and Yuki'll distract him while Kyo goes after and Elyse and tries to free her. Got it?'

'Yeah!' they both thought

So then Yuki started saying mean things letting his feelings come out all at once and Haru helped. While Kyo was sneaking up to Akito he put his arm around Elyse's neck, and right then Haru and Yuki stopped they couldn't think of anything to say and Akito looked down and saw that Kyo's arm was covering her neck so he slashed it and it happened to be the one with his bracelet, and when that happened, he turned into his demon form besides his arm bleeding he started to attack Akito, when Akito was beaten up pretty bad he stopped and turned back into his normal human self. Elyse ran into him and cried his arm was cut deeply and painful Elyse was crying and when one of her tears hit Kyo's arm he whinced but just hugged her. By the time Hatori had a needle and thread ready his arm was healed a little sore but looked as if it had never been cut.

"Elyse," Hatori said

"Yes…" she replied, wiping tears from her eye's  
"Do you remember the story I told you when you first got stitches, about a goddess who would one day heal all the broken hearts," he said

**Thank you fokr reading tell me if you like story and thanks;)**


	7. Goddess

Ch7 Goddess

So then Yuki started saying mean things letting his feelings come out all at once and Haru helped. While Kyo was sneaking up to Akito he put his arm around Elyse's neck, and right then Haru and Yuki stopped they couldn't think of anything to say and Akito looked down and saw that Kyo's arm was covering her neck so he slashed it and it happened to be the one with his bracelet, and when that happened, he turned into his demon form besides his arm bleeding he started to attack Akito, when Akito was beaten up pretty bad he stopped and turned back into his normal human self. Elyse ran into him and cried his arm was cut deeply and painful Elyse was crying and when one of her tears hit Kyo's arm he whinced but just hugged her. By the time Hatori had a needle and thread ready his arm was healed a little sore but looked as if it had never been cut.

"Elyse," Hatori said

"Yes…" she replied, wiping tears from her eye's

"Do you remember the story I told you when you first got stitches, about a goddess who would one day heal all the broken hearts," he said

"Except for Shigure's." she laughed

"HAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Why would you tell a child such cruel things, Hatori." Said Shigure

"Yes, except for Shigure's, but how she would also save those cursed by the zodiac." He said

"Wait, you…mean…" she replied

"Yes Elyse you are the goddess." Said Yuki

"We've been keeping it from you because we didn't know how you would react, and we didn't want to scare you." Said Hatsuharu

She was too stunned that she just ran out of the room.

"Let her go, she doesn't need a brother now…" said Hatori

"What does she need?" Haru replied

"A certain friend that was able to really open her up, do something different, tell her true feelings to, do you know who I'm talking about?" said Hatori

At that moment Kyo walked out putting the bandage on his arm with only his bracelet and pants on.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about." Haru replied

-OUTSIDE ON THE ROOF-

'How could I be the goddess, I mean, I can't do anything that good' she thought "I can't do anything right." She thought out loud

"Except for art." Said Kyo as he sat down beside her

"Kyo!" she whispered

"I know how you feel, being the last one told everything, not knowing what to do. I know how you feel." He said

"KYO!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and just cried her aching heart out. He picked her up(bridal style) while she was crying and walked to her room. She had a small bedroom with few things, but had a full size bed he walked in closed the door and locked it (only Haru and Hatori know how to unlock it from the other side.) He then walked over to her bed and sat down on it, by that time she had fallen asleep in his arms.

The bed was full size bed that looked almost like a couch it lots of pillows on it and it was all blue, green, and orange (Blue and Green cause she likes the sea and orange cause of a certain cat.) He too was tired and fell asleep and some how he managed to lay down without waking Elyse.

-Elyse's dream-

'_Elyse you are the chosen one.' Said a voice_

'_But why me! I don't know anything about being a goddess.' She replied_

'_You don't have to, all you need is faith in your self.' Said another voice_

'_But,' she said_

'_Come a time when things go terribly wrong, things will happen to those you love, then your true powers will come out.' Said a different voice_

'_After that we will grant you one wish and that will be who you will marry and how many children,' said a ladies voice_

'_And Akito can't stop you or your friend Tohru.' Said a man's voice_

'_One other thing,' said the ladies voice 'love conquer's all.'_

_-_End of Dream-

She woke up laying on Kyo's masculine chest, she looked at the clock '1:11 a.m.' it said. So she looked at Kyo, he was sleeping ever so peacefully, so she fell back to sleep on his warm chest dreaming of them two forever.


	8. The Trip

Ch8 The Trip

They were the first one's there, they found a spot and sat down. Yuki and Tohru sat down next to Elyse and Kyo.

"So, how did you sleep last night, Elyse?" asked Tohru

"Wonderful!" she replied

"Did Kyo do anything ruthless to you?" Yuki joked

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo

After that, everyone was slowly coming into the room, each saying their 'mornings'. While they were coming in, Elyse didn't notice that they were carrying presents. So once everyone was in the room(not including Akito) some servers came out holding a short stack of pancakes with candles, whip cream, chocolate chips, and chocolate syrup. (You should try it, it's actually really good, if you don't have the chips try it with other two.) As they were bringing it out everyone started to sing

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to Elyse,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Elyse was shocked at this and laughed, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. As they were eating breakfast, everyone gave her presents, of different shapes and sizes. She got new shoes and clothes, she got Shigure's latest books, she got art things from many people including things she had no idea what they were but would figure out soon. After she finished that she had three left Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. She opened Yuki's, and it was a cookbook '1000 Way's To Cook Leeks' (imagine Kyo's face). She opened Tohru's and it was a beautiful quilt that she made with her own hands, it had a cat, dog, rat, dragon, rabbit, cow, boar, rooster, horse, snake, tiger, ram, and two onigori's in the center. She loved it,

"Thank You, Tohru! It's beautiful!"

"You're welcome." Came Tohru's reply

Then the last present was from Kyo, she looked at the table and saw only an envelope. She picked it up, and opened, it was folded three times, read it, opened it fully and nearly cried.

"Is their something wrong with what I got you?" asked Kyo

"I told you, you shouldn't have gotten her those." Said Yuki

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo

"What is it?" asked Tohru

"Kyo and I are going to Tokyo!" Elyse finally said wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

"WOW, you guy's are going to Tokyo! Lucky…" said Ayame

"Nice job Kyo, get her something she has always wanted." Said Haru

Later in Hatori's office

"Kyo, you and Elyse are going to Tokyo when?" asked Hatori

"Hopefully tomorrow. Why?" he replied

"I was planning on sending Elyse to the art compotion in Tokyo that they are having, hoping that the Sohma name can get more attention then in a FANFIC!" yelled Hatori

(Kyo scared, hiding behind chair)

"O.K., I can take her, where is it?" he asked

"On this map, I payed for your hotel stay, here is your receipt. On the back is a map where the hotel is. I hope you have fun." Said Hatori as he dismissed Kyo and smiled.

Kyo left with the two papers in his hands.

"So you entered her?" asked Kana

"Yep." Said Hatori as he kissed her on the cheek.

Elyse's Room

"Are you gonna get packed yet or not." Asked Kyo as he walked in.

"Already did." She replied

Kyo didn't know where she was but when she replied he turned around, and he ended up getting a big hug and a kiss.

"I love you so much I don't know what to say." She said

When he turned around he noticed there was only a duffle bag on the bed.

"All that you packed is in that duffle bag," said Kyo "Kagura usually takes 5 suitcases."

"All I need is the duffle bag." She replied


End file.
